Nuevos amores y una victoria
by FuyumiKP
Summary: Perdon la MEGA tardanza... ya estoy haciendo el capi 7 pero... ando n una pekeña laguna mental, y s vdd q he seguido mis otros fics, y este espero q sea el siguiente q sigo, gracias atte. Katara Phantom hiatus momentaneo Zutara y Tong capi 6
1. Buscando posada

KP: Hi world!! Como yo creo que se imaginan, este es mi primer fic de avatar...

Zuko: voz apagada hurra

KP: wow que apoyo...démosle un aplauso al principito "tengo que capturar al avatar para restaurar mi honor"

Zuko: tu como otros no entiende la importancia de mi honor!!!

KP: Qué también eres igual de despistado que Danny? X si no te has dado cuenta tu padre ya no te quiere!! X lo del Polo Norte...y yo creo que nunca te quizo...

Zuko: mentira!!

KP: ayyyy fui muy cruel contigo!! Sorry! ... mejor ya al fic! X cierto...no sean duros/crueles en sus críticas...recuerden que es el primero que se me ocurre...

Disclaimer: ni Avatar ni sus personajes ni Zuko me pertenecen X màs que lo pida de dia del niño,cumple,navidad,etc

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1

Era una bella noche...bueno no, ya er de día...XD...después de escapar de Ba Sing Se...

Sokka: oigan...yo creo que tenemos que dejar al rey en algún lugar seguro, no?

Toph: sarcástica buena idea Sokka. Eres un genio!

Sokka : verdad que sí?.

Toph solo movió la cabeza como diciendo "no puede ser".

Katara: Sokka...lo que Toph quería decir es que no hay lugar para que el rey se quede.

Aang: y eso es un pequeño problema...

Sokka: ok, yo solo daba ideas...

KP: pos como que cierras el pico no Sokka?

Sokka: y tu quién demonios eres?

KP: qué tengo que dar presentación con todos? ayudante Danny!!

Danny: eup? Y dónde demonios estoy? Y X qué estoy volando en un bisonte volador de 10 toneladas? Y X qué esos tipitos raros usan ropa de Japón de la antigüedad?

KP: no importa eso, explícale a ese caballero quien soy...ok?

Danny: voz de ya me aburrí de repetirlo mil veces es la autora, y si no te quieres meter en problemas, harás todo lo que ella ordene.

KP: buen chico,...no saben como me encanta oír eso... así que ya saben quien soy...sayonara! desaparezco yo y Danny

Rey: ok, eso fue raro...

Sokka: miren! Un pueblo!

Katara: con bandera de la nación del fuego?

Toph: si

Katara: entonces no...momento...no resististe hacer eso...cierto?

Toph: cierto.

Aang: parece que no tiene bandera de la nación del fuego...Appa yip yip

El bisonte volador bajo de los cielos hasta llegar al suelo, de las afueras de la ciudad.

Sokka: ok, a ver...vamos a reflexionar un poco...vamos a dejar al rey del Reino Tierra en un pueblecito cualquiera?

Todos: si!

Sokka: no me parece una buena idea...

Rey: quédate tranquilo, se me cuidar sooo tropieza con una piedra lo

Katara: ok, empiezo a apoyar a mi hermano..

Aang: yo creo que esta es una buena ciudad...no es cierto Toph?

Toph:...

Aang: pasa su mano X la cara de Toph de arriba hacia abajo Toph?

Sokka: es ciega...recuerdas Aang?

Aang: cierto, gritando TOOOOPH!!!

Toph: uh? Ah perdón…es que estoy algo...pensativa...

Aang: que si tu crees que esta es una buena ciudad?

Toph: mmm, yo creo que si no tiene un estandarte de la nación del fuego, cualquier lugar es bueno.

Aang: X qué no pueden ser así de optimistas como ella?

Sokka: Toph? Optimista? muerto de la risa jajaj...bro...jajajajaja...me...jajajajaja...as...jajajaja..cierto?

Katara: miren!-dijo un poco alejada.

Sokka: corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana jajajajajajaja...cof...cof..cof... qué sucede Katara?

Katara: hay un río...eso significa que este lugar me gusta...

Sokka: pero podríamos ser atacados X la nación del fuego!!

Katara: entonces quieres que sigamos a los instintos de Sokka?

Sokka: ok, buscaremos una posada para pasar hoy la noche...

Katara: sonrisa triunfante sabía que ese argumento me serviría...

Sokka: caminando hacia Appa quita esa sonrisa estúpida hermanita...

Aang: ya decidieron?

Katara: yap...nos quedaremos esta noche, y, buscaremos un lugar para dejar al rey.

Aang: genial! yip...yiii...momento... Toph, ya nos vamos...

Toph: uh? Ah! Oh lo siento Aang, estoy algo...no importa .

Toph subió al búfalo...es decir, al bisonte y se fueron volando hasta el pueblo.

Katara: creo que esa es una posada.

Aang: ok, yip yip.

Katara empezó a ayudarles a los chicos a descargar...

Chico: llegándole X detrás y poniendo su mano en su hombro jovencita, puedo ayudarla a descargar?

Después de hacer esta pregunta, Katara no dudo en abrir su cantimplora y con un movimiento de agua control le echó el agua en la cara.

Katara: nunca vuelvas a tomarme del...¿Haru?

Haru: sobándose la cara hola Katara...veo que eres mejor maestra que antes...

Katara: uy, lo siento mucho, pero es que me asustaste...

Sokka: qué pasa Katara? Ah! Hola Haru! X qué tienes un moretón en la cara?

Haru: no, X nada...un momento...ese tipo que está en tu bisonte...no es el rey del Reino Tierra????

Rey: si

Haru: reverencia majestad

Sokka: eso me da una idea...oye Haru, qué haces aquí?

Haru: mi padre y yo escuchamos rumores de que el reino Tierra fue conquistado, así que esta ciudad queda muy cerca de Ba Sing Se...vinimos a averiguarlo, y si traen al rey en su bisonte...eso me da muy malas noticias.

Aang: oye Haru, podría quedarse contigo?

Haru: X supuesto ñ.ñ

Sokka: o.o esa era mi idea! Avatar robador de ideas!! Mph!...u.u.

Haru: bueno, si necesitan algo más nos estamos quedando en la casa de piedra que está al final de esta al lado de la tienda. Nos vemos chicos...venga X aquí su majestad...

Rey: adiós...

El rey y Haru desaparecieron de su vista.

Sokka: problema 1...resuelto!

Katara: el rey no era un problema!!

Sokka: ya se fue Katara, ya puedes dejar de fingir...

Aang: Y X qué todavía estamos afuera? Entremos...Appa, compórtate.

Adentro...

Sokka: voy a hablar con el que dirige este lugar...vienes Katara?

Katara: chicos...yo vuelvo en un momento, me siento lejos del agua...voy al río...ok?

Aang: ok Katara, nos vemos luego.

Katara salió de ahí.

Aang: ahora si Toph, quería hablar contigo.

Toph: qué pasa pies ligeros?

Aang: soy a veces tonto, pero no soy ciego...,sin ofender, pero se que algo te preocupa..

Toph: es cierto, lo que me preocupa es que Zuko es un idiota...

Sokka: desde el otro lado, con el gerente no es novedad.

Toph: bueno, todos ya sabemos que es un idiota, pero...me preocupa lo que le pudo haber pasado a Iroh...Azula está loca, y podría matarlo.

Aang: yo no creo que Zuko lo haya permitido. Será mejor de que esperes lo mejor.

Toph: mj.

Sokka: listo! A nuestras habitaciones...Katara y Toph, Aang y yo.

En otro lado...

"Zuko: traicioné...traicioné a mi tío...

Azula: no Zuzu...el te traicionó a ti" pensaba Zuko, estaba despierto desde hace ya rato, pero no quería levantarse...

Zuko: pensando y si...Azula..me traiciona?...habrá valido la pena traicionar a mi tío? Que había dado todo X mí...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: Y así concluye el primer capítulo que escribo sobre avatar, espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco...

Zuko: a mi no me gusto.

Toph: vamos principito...no estuvo tan mal.

Zuko: tu no te metas ciega.

KP: Zuko!!! Creía que eras un caballero!!

Zuko: lo soy!! Con Katara...

Toph: o.O

Zuko: momento...X qué demonios dije eso????

KP: X que yo quería que dijeras eso jajajaja...bueno, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, aunque no quieran! Jeje, ah! Y X lo que mas quieran...dejen reviews...si?

Toph: aunque sea para insultarte?

Katara: aunque sea...todo es bueno...

Zuko: no cabe duda de que voy a dejar muchos juju

KP: ¬.¬...nos vemos...ah!! y dejen muuuuchos reviews..ok?


	2. La idea de Zuko y la suerte de Katara

KP: Hi world!!! Urras!!!…..estoy de vuelta!!! Y la mento muchísimo la super tardanza.

Zuko: oye Katarita…..me haces un favor?

KP: Toda oídos...

Zuko: estuve pensando lo que dijo el fantasmita ese que vino a presentarte...y tu eres la que esta a cargo entonces de toooooodo..o no?

KP: Como odio los rodeos...al grano...

Zuko: bueno...podrías hacerme señor del fuego?

Toph: muerta de la risa ajajajajajajaja, eso es lo más patético que he oído...

Zuko: Cállate niña ciega...

KP: hombre...si no aprenden a llevarse bn yo lo haré a la fuerza...ok?

Toph: ya seria ok.

Zuko: ¬.¬…oye, en el capítulo pasado me hiciste ver como huevón

KP: No cheto... solo no tabas de ánimo pa levantadte ..ok? ahoda ad fic!

----------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2 La gran idea de Zuko...y la mala suerte de Katara

Zuko X fin se levantó de la cama, se bañó..y fue a desayunar...

Azula: Zuzu! Buenos días! X fin despierto!!! X qué tardaste tanto?

Zuko: ...

Azula: shush! En mi nación se dice un amigable "buenos días" al levantarse. O ya lo olvidaste?

Zuko: (tono de no molestes) muérete Azula.

Azula: mmm, veo que lo olvidaste...bueno, no pasaré toda la mañana dando clases de ser civilizados, me tengo que ir, tengo una junta importante.

Azula se fue de donde Zuko estaba desayunando.

Ty Lee: Azula...qué te pasa?

Azula: es Zuko...no ha cometido ni una equivocación...muy extraño...y así no lo puedo desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..

Ty Lee: entonces para qué le diste tu perdón?

Azula: yo? Ja! En serio creíste esa basura que le dije? Ty Lee...X diós! Me conoces...con tu, permiso, tengo una junta con los agentes Da Lee

Azula dejó a Ty Lee sola.

Ty Lee: ay Azula...(pensando) X qué eres así?

KP: Mmmm, todavía preguntas……princesa mimada de la nación fuego….recuerdas?

Ty Lee: ou! Es cierto….no vuelvo a preguntar.

Ty Lee también se fue.

Después de desayunar, Zuko fue a dar un paseo X el jardín del castillo.

Zuko: pensando X Dios...qué fue lo que hice? No debí traicionar a mi tío...tal vez no es tan tarde para...

Soldado: príncipe Zuko, la princesa Azula me pidió que le diera esta carta.

Zuko: se puede retirar soldado.

El soldado hizo una reverencia y se retiró dejando al príncipe solo en el jardín.

Zuko Abrió la carta y decía.

Zuko:

Por fin iremos a la nación del fuego!! No te da gusto? Ya le pedí a papá un desfile en nuestro honor por la conquista de Ba Sing Se. Después de eso, se **realizará la ejecución del traidor exgeneral Iroh (**chale...me da la ligera impresión de que las negritas significaban que Azula quería que lo notara), Se lo tiene bien merecido. Así que prepárate...estos días van a estar algo...movidos.

Atte. Azula.

Zuko, después de leer la carta, no podía creerlo. Eso...eso no podía ser!!

Zuko: no es posible!!! Van...van...van a hacer un desfile en mi honor!!!!

KP: Zuko...eres un idiota! Qué no ves que van a matar a tu tío?

Zuko: ah! Si..eso también...

KP: más vale que se te ocurra una idea...(desaparezco) Abuelito Iroh no puede morir...no lo permitiré! Así que se te ocurre algo...o te mato!

Zuko: vamos Zuko...piensa, piensa! Eso es! Podría ser algo arriesgado...y snif...no ...snif...tendré..snif...mi...snif...desfile (llorando) no justo!!!

En otro lado del reino Tierra...

Sokka: ok, es tarde...y Katara no ha regresado...tal vez...tono preocupado la raptaron los de la Nación del Fuego!!!..

Toph: calma Sokka, Katara se sabe cuidar sola, y si se pierde o algo peor...yo seré la que termine buscándola...

Sokka: ( tono sarcástico) genial Toph!!! Eso si que es reconfortante.

Toph: es que es verdad...

Aang: mira Toph...olvidalo.

Toph: creo que será lo mejor...

Mientras tanto...en el río.

Katara estaba practicando hacer olas y látigos de agua...

Katara: ah! Con tanta tranquilidad...no podría creer que estamos en guerra...

Mientras tanto en Ba Sing Se...

Zuko se fue corriendo a su habitación, e hizo una carta. Puso el sello de la familia real, salió a la calle y ahí lo estaba esperando un tipo con ropas del reino Tierra. Zuko le dio la carta, y el tipo se fue en su caballo-avestruz.

Zuko: pensando ahora solo espero que funcione.-y se fue a su habitación del castillo.

Unos minutos ese tipo llego con un grupo de hombres, les dio un dinero, la carta y les dijo que sacaran al exgeneral Iroh de prisión, y después les terminaría de pagar.

En la prisión de Ba Sing Se...

Soldado del reino Tierra: mph! Exgeneral Iroh...qué se siente tenerlo todo en un momento, y después perderlo todo X una traición de su sobrino, y que en unos días lo ejecutarán?

Iroh: diría que...no muy bien...pero también diría que nuestra familia, no es lo que parece...

ST (iniciales): a qué se refiere con...

Un grupo de caza recompensas interrumpió haciendo un agujero en la pared, noquearon al soldado, le quitaron las llaves y abrieron la celda del exgeneral.

Iroh: jóvenes, yo pude escapar solo...

Caza recompensas: lo hacemos X dinero viejo...ahora vámonos...ah! y el tipo que nos pagó X hacer este trabajo dijo que te diéramos esta carta.

Iroh la vio y vio el sello de la familia real, entonces pensó-...o Azula se hizo buena...o Zuko me ayudó – y abrió la carta, vio que había dinero y un mapa...luego estaba la carta que decía así...

Tío Iroh:

Me he arrepentido de haberte hecho eso, así que contraté a estos señores para sacarte, te alcanzaré en un pueblo que está muy cerca de Ba Sing Se, es un pueblo lleno de curanderos...señalado en el mapa adjunto, te he dado también dinero para que puedas comprar algo de comida...**Y NO EXPERIMENTES CON COMIDA DEL BOSQUE COMO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ!!!!**y hospedarte en algún buen lugar...

P.D: Si creíste que Azula se volvió buena dándote esto, lamento desilusionarte..pero te la envié yo ZUKO! No Azula!! Entendido?

Atte. Tú sobrino, el Príncipe Zuko

Caza recompensas: camine viejo...podrían venir algunos soldados..

Iroh: cierto! Mejor nos vamos...

Mientras su tío escapaba...con Zuko...

Zuko estaba guardando algunas provisiones básicas para llegar a ese pueblo...

KP: al menos no eres tan idiota Zuko...

Zuko: cállate...pero ya no voy a tener ni honor, ni desfile...

KP: Y a quién le importa...sigamos..

...como alimentos, un poco de ropa...y buscó en su closet un como sombrero para tapar su rostro de la vista de todos...

Zuko: no así seré más vistoso?

KP: no idiota...te estoy ayudando! Si quieres algo realmente vistoso..será un suéter rosa mexicano para la próxima...ok???!! así que cállate y continuemos!

Como ya he dicho se puso el **sombrero**, tomo sus cosas.. y salió X la ventana.

Zuko fue a la estación del tren, cuando llegó compro unos boletos hacia el pueblo de curanderos y se puso a esperar su tren.

Zuko: oye Katarita...tu podrías hacer que llegara antes mi tren y no tener que esperar...

KP:...maldita sea!! Mmm..como tu dijiste...podría, pero nop...X 2 razones

1° Arruinaría mi fic...y es lo que menos quiero...

2° Me enojé contigo X que creíste que yo te perjudicaría, **YO! TU FAN!!! Me hiciste casi llorar...**.

Así que tendrás que esperar..mph!

Como decía...Zuko se puso a **esperar** su tren, mientras su tío se fue en caballo-avestruz hasta el pueblo, pero tuvo un problemita...

Caza recompensas: tenemos que regresar, surgió un inconveniente...

Iroh: no se preocupen...puedo ir solo desde aquí. ñ.ñ

Los caza recompensas se fueron, dejando solo al viejo con el ,mapa en la mano, y en una mochila comida y dinero.

Iroh: viendo el mapa veamos, estoy a las afueras de Ba Sing Se. Entonces tengo que caminar X esa vereda...y al llegar al bosque...ok! entendido. En marcha.

Mientras tanto...con el "team Avatar" xD...(he de decir que a veces me río X cosas estúpidas, queda claro?

Zuko: clarísimo...

KP: ¬.¬)

Aang: ok. ya es más tarde y Katara no aparece, creen que debamos irla a buscar?

Toph: vamos pies ligeros...deja que chapotee otro rato en el río.

Sokka: chicos, tengo una mala sensación, creo que tenemos que ir...

Aang: (sonrisa burlona) a seguir a los instintos de Sokka?

Sokka: esta vez lo sé... y borra esa sonrisa idiota de tu rostro...

Toph: X qué siempre tu y Katara usan esa frase para burlarse de Sokka?

Aang: buena pregunta Toph...te la contesto mientras vamos a buscar a Katara.

Mientras Sokka subía algunas cosas al bisonte volador, X precavido...con Katara.

Aunque estaba preocupada X la caída de Ba Sing Se, estaba practicando entusiasmadamente el agua control, pero de pronto le llego un soldado de la nación del fuego X la espalda, lanzó una ráfaga de fuego, que la hirió en la espalda, dejándola sumamente herida, he inconsciente...

Soldado: señorita Katara, está usted arrestada X ser cómplice de escape del Avatar.

La cargó, y se la llevó.

------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: Y así termina otro gran capítulo by me.

Zuko: gran capítulo?

KP: déjame ser...

Zuko: cómo pudiste encarcelar a la linda Katara? Momento, X qué dije eso????

KP: juju, X que yo quise...

Zuko: ok, eres malvada!!

KP: Graxie!...ñ.ñ

Toph: vamos a ver...juju..

KP: ok…es la parte que más me gusta…reviews!!! (pachi pachi!!)

Zuko: veamos……aja! Tienes 2!

KP: urras!! Porras para mi!! Vamos bn!!!

Zuko: Y el primero dice…

dragon del kaos

no esta mal deberias continuarla porfa o te lastimaras ok…

KP: arigato ne!! Jonto da?

Toph: pobre niña…la compadezco….ve demasiado anime…

KP: si, lo siento…..enserio no esta mal? Pachi pachi!!! (corro X toda mi casa gritando "porras a mi!!" y todos se me quedan viendo con cara de…"ve demasiado anime") (minutos de después…osea que ya me cansé…xD) ok….me excedí un poco…

Zuko: aquí dica tambn….que si no lo continúas te lastimaras….

Toph: buen punto….qué demonios quiere decir eso?

KP: no tengo idea…..pero mientras tanto…seguiré!!! (detrás de mi sale una banda, un grupo de porristas y unas pancartas que dicen "viva Kata-chan!!" y me empiezan a aplaudir….ja que más quisiera…xD)

Toph: (susurrando) a esta se le subió la fama a la cabeza….

KP: escuché eso!!!¬-¬

Zuko: antes de que se maten…(pensando) aunque eso sería divertido…(hablando) sigamos con los reviews….

KP: cierto! El siguiente diche así….

nardi

halo me parecio muy bueno te fic me gusto (acoso eres soph o algo por el estilo) bueno eso no importa lo k importa es k me gusto tu fic nn

KP: uju!!! El segundo review!!!

Zuko: Kata…cuidado….se te sube la fama a la cabeza…

Toph: (susurrandole a Zuko) dejala ser…su "infancia" fue muy triste….

KP: escuché eso!!! (review) arigato ne!!!

Zuko: estúpido anime…..¿¿¿¿qué hiciste con Kata????

KP: ¬¬U (review) no…no soy Soph….soy más bn…ahmmm Sokki, Tong y Zutara….

Toph y Zuko: y dale con eso!!!

KP: y si estos 2 no se quedan calladitos….me voy a hacer Zuph….

T y Z: (gulp!!!)….

KP: mucho mejor…total..que bueno que te gusto mi fic ñ.ñ y lo de Zuph…jaja….solo lo haré X si necesito un fan service….ok?

Toph: OU!!!

Zuko: es una niña de 12 años…la dejarás traumada si la besas conmigo…

KP: claro que no!! Yo tambn tengo 12 y me quiero (al igual que muchas..) besar contigo…creeme…

Zuko: O.OU

Toph: la cruel realidad….u.u

KP: bueno..nos vemos en el próximo capi….y dejen un montón de reviews!!..ñ.ñ

Zuko: y ya que todo es a petición del público….voten X no besarnos!!!

KP: sabes que lo haré de todos modos….aunque si el publico dice.."no" me tardaré mas en hacerlo…

Zuko: gulp!!!

Toph: la cruel realidad….u.u bueno..nos vemos..y como ya dijo Kata….dejen reviews..y un acta de no maltratar a los niñas besandolas con chicos mayores de edad…

KP: de hecho Toph…creo que tiene 17…

Toph: ou!!!

KP: sayonara!!!

Zuko: estúpido anime….pobres Kataras…u.u…


	3. ¿Kyousam?

KP: Hi World!!!

Zuko: y las disculpas?

KP: si, lamento no haber actualizado antes, no se me ocurría nda… T-T

Zuko: eso es todo?

KP: feh! Oye y Toph?

Zuko: se fue….y X que no habría de hacerlo?….

KP: mmm, que mal…cambio de planes…bueno, al fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3

Recapitulando:con Katara.

Aunque estaba preocupada X la caída de Ba Sing Se, estaba practicando entusiasmadamente el agua control, pero de pronto le llego un soldado de la nación del fuego X la espalda, lanzó una ráfaga de fuego, que la hirió en la espalda, dejándola sumamente herida, he inconsciente.

Soldado: señorita Katara, está usted arrestada X ser cómplice de escape del Avatar.

La cargó, y se la llevó……..

Sokka, Aang y Toph iban en el bisonte volador hasta llegar al río donde se supone que debia de estar Katara…..decendieron hasta llegar al suelo y Sokka y Aang empezaron a buscarla…

Toph puso una mano en el piso….y se tranquilizó…

Aang: qué sucede Toph?

Toph: Katara …ella no esta….no la siento cerca…..

Sokka: pudo haberse ahogado…

KP: no seas idiota Sokka, es maestra agua!!!

Sokka: yo solo decía…

Aang: será mejor que la busquemos tambn X aire…

Toph: yo echaré un "vistazo" X aquí abajo mientras la buscan X aire….

Aang y Sokka subieron al bisonte dejando a Toph….

A Sokka se le veía una cara de super preocupado….

Sokka: vamos hermana, donde te metiste?

Aang: (poniendo una mano en su hombro) estará bien Sokka, Katara sabe cuidarse sola…

KP: de hecho….ella los cuida a uds….

Aang: lo ves?

Sokka: eso espero….

Con Zuko….

X fin había llegado su tren….el lo abordó y se encaminó hacia el pequeño pueblo donde quedó de verse con su Tío….en cambio, Iroh ya había llegado al pueblo…

Iroh: ya estoy aquí, ahora….dónde podré hospedarme?

Señor: señor….he oído que necesita un lugar para pasar la noche…quizá podría quedarse en mi posada….

Iroh: creo que el problema está resuelto….

El exgeneral se encaminó hacia su nueva, y no muy permante morada.

Mientras tanto, con Azula….terminando su junta con los agentes…

Soldado: princesa, el Zuko a escapado…

Azula: que raro, no hizo nada malo, no había razón X la cual el escapara….

Soldado: de hecho princesa….el prisionero exgeneral Iroh escapó…con la ayuda de unos caza recompensas….

Azula: ay Zuko….solo era cuestión de tiempo….puede retirarse soldado…

El soldado hizo una reverencia y se fue…

Mai: Azula, que Zuko escapó?

Azula: si…..que tonto es…

Ty Lee: mmm, X qué fue esa junta con los Da Lee?

Azula: bueno, les propuse arrestar a la acompañante del avatar…

Ty Lee: y ella para que nos servirá?

Azula: pues mira, al avatar le atrae ella, entonces…. al avatar le hacemos un trato de el X la chica….

Mai: un trato muy inteligente Azula…pero que no al avatar le atrae la pequeña ciega del reino tierra?

Azula: O.OU …damn! Ya mande capturar a la maestra agua!!! (la Azula nos salió algo taradita…xD)

Ty Lee: estoy segura de que ella nos servirá para algo.

Azula: uhmmm….aja! ella aún es amiga del avatar, no? Entonces si el avatar lo único que quiere es ayudar….. no podría soportar ver a su amiga sufrir….y cambiar su vida X la de un ser querido….(sonrisa estremecedora).

Llega un halcón con una carta en una de sus patas, Mai quita la carta la lee.

Azula: qué dice Mai?

Mai: dice…

Princesa Azula:

He capturado a la maestra agua de nombre Katara, para mala suerte esta muy herida. Probablemente tendré que llevarla a un hospital; cerca de aquí hay un pueblo, ahí pararemos.

Estaremos en contacto.

Azula: demonios!!!

Mai: qué sucede Azula?

Azula: seguro que el pueblo al que se dirige el agente es donde se está quedando el avatar.

Ty Lee: eso podría ser un serio inconveniente…

Azula: espero, X su bn , que no sea ese pueblo….

En otro lado del reino Tierra…

En el aire…

Sokka: mira!!! Allí abajo!!!

Aang: qué sucede?

Sokka:…es …Katara!!!

Aang: Appa…Yip...Yip!!

El bisonte descendió detrás de unos arbustos o matorrales para que el agente no los detectara….

Sokka: (susurrando) maestro fuego?

Aang: Sokka, eres un idiota, Como voy a saberlo?...Sokka?

Pero Sokka ya había salido de ahí X Katara.

KP: que buen hermano es….pero es algo kamikaze no crees?….

Aang salió detrás de el…

Sokka le hizo frente al maestro fuego, distrayéndolo, mientras Aang le llegaba por detrás, Aang tomó a Katara y la dejó en un lugar seguro.

Sokka casi no dañaba al maestro fuego, pero cuando Aang llegó a ayudarlo, con una ráfaga de viento lo derribó al instante.

El maestro fuego quedó en el piso, tirado y aturdido X el ataque.

Aang: parece que quedó inconciente…

Sokka: y Katara?

Aang llevó a Sokka hasta donde había dejado a Katara.

Sokka: esta… sumamente herida…

Aang: y no podemos hacer algo?

Sokka: llevarla a un hospital…

Aang: y qué pasará con Toph? Ella sigue buscando a Katara…

Sokka: será mejor q yo lleve a Katara a con un médico, tu ve a buscar a Toph…

Aang asintió con la cabeza, ayudó a Sokka a subir a Katara a Appa, tomo su se me olvido su nombre… la cosa con la que volaba… alguien que me acuerde de su nombre, la abrió y salió volando.

Sokka: ((resiste Katara, ya vamos con un doctor)) Yip Yip!!!

Sokka se encaminó hacia el pueblo donde se hospedaban.

Sokka: Appa… yip yip!!

El bisonte descendió poco, a poco hasta llegar al suelo, Sokka entro a la posada, para preguntar donde había un médico, ellos le respondieron que salió del pueblo, y que se había ido a otro pueblo no muy lejos de ahí, X q había una convención de curanderos en el otro pueblo…

Sokka subió al bisonte y…

Sokka: maldita sea KP, estoy muy preocupado X mi hermana y tu narrando como si nada…

KP: y q tienes contra eso?

Sokka: como autora toda poderosa tu pudiste haber dejado al doctor en el pueblo, pero nooooo... tenías q arruinarlo…

KP: -.- friegate, como decía… Sokka el que quiere que todo este a la mano, X q es un flojo, X q…

Sokka: ya entendí… lo siento…

… salió volando del pueblo, con dirección al otro pueblo…

Mientras tanto, Aang buscando a Toph X aire…

Aang: maldita sea Toph… dónde rayos estas?...

Cuando de pronto el chico vio a una chica en el suelo, era… era Toph; Aang descendió poco a poco hasta llegar a donde estaba ella.

Aang: Toph…

Toph: Aang! Q haces aquí? Q sucedió con Katara? Y Sokka? Son muchas preguntas? Lo siento mucho…

Aang: esta bn… mira, encontramos a Katara, estaba herida e inconsciente, asi que no creo que pueda hacer mucho para ayudarse ella a ella misma…

Toph: y tu q haces aquí?

Aang: estaba preocupado… X ti…

Toph: en serio?

Aang: si… ñ//ñU

Toph: pero… X q?

Aang: X q estas ciega, pudieron haberte hecho daño.

Toph se va de espaldas.

Toph: (levantándose) q parte de me puedo cuidar sola no entendiste???

Aang: oye, pude haberte dejado aquí sabes?

Toph: bn! Pues entonces dejame aquí!!!

Aang: no! Ahora vienes conmigo.

Toph: solo lo haré X q Katara esta muy seria.

Aang: BN!

Toph: BN!

Aang: MPH!

Toph: MPH!

Así fue como los dos se fueron caminando cofsinhablarsecof hasta que vieron a Sokka en el cielo, bno Aang vio, pero entienden no? Asi que Aang le hizo unas señas, Sokka los vio y bajo X ellos.

Aang subió al bisonte y le tendió la mano a Toph para ayudarla a subir, pero ella rechazó la ayuda y subió X su cuenta.

Aang: (ignorando lo que hizo Toph) Sokka, X q Katara no ha sido llevada a un médico?

Sokka: X q el doctor de la ciudad esta en otra ciudad… la ironía vdd KP?

KP solo la voz: que te chingues!!!

Toph: mmm… y a dónde vamos si se puede saber?

Sokka: nos dirigimos al pueblo de Kyousam (soy mala pa los nombres ok?)…

Aang: entonces vamos!

Entonces los 3 y Sokka retomaron el camino hacia el pueblo de Kyousam.

Sokka: y Sokka?

KP: es q no cuentas como una persona completa… ahora sigamos!!

Mientras tanto, con el sr. No Me ayudas poniéndome un sombrero…

Zuko: sigues enojada?

KP: si!

Zuko: ya te lo repetí mil veces… lo siento!!!

KP: mph!

Zuko: creo q si…

KP: como decía, Zuko X fin había llegado al pueblo…

Zuko: ((mmm… me dijeron el nombre de la ciudad… pero cual era?)) (a un señor) disculpe, me podría decir el nombre del pueblo?

Señor: X supuesto… se llama Kyousam… espero que disfrute su estancia señor…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: muajajajajaa!!!! Y así termina otro capi by me!!!

Zuko: …

KP: mmm… aquí falta alguien pa que me ayude con los reviews… pero Toph escapó… así que… es Sokka!!!

Sokka: (aparece de la nda) YO?

KP: sep

Sokka: X q yo?

KP: X q si traía a Aang, Zuko lo intentaría matar, si es Katara va a estar de pervertido…

Zuko: ¬.¬

KP: Y si era Toph… ps bno, ella escapo… -.-U

Sokka: O.O

Zuko: feh! Te irás acostumbrando campesino…

Sokka: ¬.¬

KP: q aquí nadie se puede llevar bn?

Sokka: es q el es un problemático…

Zuko: YO?

Sokka: si!

KP: (les da un zape a los dos) q se calmen!!

Sokka y Zuko: auch!

KP: ahora si… podemos ir a los reviews?

Sokka: ok, el primero dice…

Zuko: yo digo eso!!! El primero dice…

Zukara Love

por favor no seas cruel y no hagas un Zuph, eso da asco

KP: quisiera ser cruel… pero Toph tuvo que huir ¬¬

Sokka: ibas a hacer un Zuph????

KP: sep

Sokka: enferma!!!

KP: ¬.¬ (le da un golpe en la nariz)

Sokka: auch!!

Zuko: ejem!! Chicos!!! Seguimos en los reviews…

KP: ah si!! Ps… q te digo Zukara? Mmm solo puedo decir q lo intente escribir, pero mi mente no me dejo y ps… mejor hice q escapara… XD

Zuko: next review?

Sokka: sep y dice!!!...

nardi

perdon esta muy bueno sigue asi y no kiero k toph bese a zuko mejor k toph bese a aang seria lo mejor…

Sokka: a Aang?

KP: si Sokka… feh… tengo q dar la misma exlicación? Nooo!!! Ejem… ps ya explique donde anda Toph y bno…

Zuko: gracias a dios que los lectores votaron X no besarnos!!!

KP: y lo de el Tong… mmm ya habrá tiempo… jeje

Sokka: enferma…

KP: ¬.¬ siguiente review…

GothicAngelZuZu

continuala  
y no hagas zuph, has m... ZUTARA!  
(duh, d eso es el fic)  
jeje  
sigue!

KP: aaaah!!1 todos me dicen q no al Zuph!!! Mmm… bno como ya explique ella huyo.. y ps… ya sabes no?

Zuko: y dale con lo del Zutara!!! Q no q no q no!!!!

Sokka: mi hermana y el idiota ese?

Zuko: ¬.¬

KP: no es ningún idiota!!!

Zuko: O.O?

KP: ejem… dije eso en voz alta? (Sokka y Zuko asienten) olvidenlo olvidenlo…

Sokka: así terminan los reviews…

KP: falta uno!!!

Sokka: ah si?

Zuko: sepo, dice…

Oriku

Que fic tan genial!!  
Porfis!! Continúalo!!  
Y si te encuentras con Zuko, dale un romántico beso de mi parte! (o yo misma voy a dejarle el mensaje!!)  
Saludos a Toph y Azula, (y besos a Sokka) los mejores!!  
Bye!!

Zuko: quien rayos le manda besos a mi hermana??

Sokka: tu fan…

KP: Zuko mio!!! Grrr!!!!

Zuko: ¬¬?

Sokka: oh no…

KP: jeje… Zuzu…

Zuko: -.-?

KP: (le planta un beso)

Zuko: O.O? (se separa) X q fue eso?

KP: ahmm… un beso?

Sokka: estas loca!!!

Zuko: O//O

KP: no beso tan mal…

Zuko: no lo vuelvas a hacer!!! ¬///¬

KP: ok!!! ((valio la pena!! ..ñ.ñU)… Julianna!!! Volviste a cambiarte de nombre!!! Ni siquiera me aprendí el otro y cambiaste… -.-U

Sokka: eso fue todo…

Zuko: nos vemos en la proxima!!

Sokka: sep, y dejen muchos reviews!!!!

KP: sayonara!!!

Danny: estupido anime…

KP: ((ese fantasma me persigue o que? ))

Zuko: q tienes en contra del anime eh?

Sokka: eh?

Danny: quieren pelea?

Zuko: le entras?

KP: O.O? sayonara!!! Tengo q calmarlos antes de q… no se q pase!! By bye!!


	4. El AT en Kyousam

KP: muajajajaaja… cof cof cof… ¬¬ como odio no poder hacer una simple risa diabolica… ah si!!! Hi World!!!

Zuko: O.O-en Shock-

Sokka: ouch…

KP: ahmmm… esa fui yo vdd? –Sokka asiente con la cabeza- detesto cuando traumo a alguien U … ahmmm… -movimiento jedi- tu no recordarás nada de lo que hice la ultima vez…

Zuko:-como zombie- no recordaré nada… -

Sokka: U en lo que el principito recobra la conciencia… al fic!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4

Guía: señor, gusta un tour por Kyousam?

Zuko: no señorita, no es necesario…

La guía se fue de donde estaba Zuko, dejándolo solo…

Zuko: otra vez tu chingando?

KP: si, algún problema?

Zuko: -.-U ninguno…

KP: como decía, entonces Zuko empezó a inspeccionar el pequeño pueblo donde se había quedado de ver con su tío, de pronto vió un pequeño anuncio que decía " Venga a la convención anual de Curanderos / médicos / doctores / weyes que curan que se hace en el centro de la ciudad, además de que hay estancia y comida gratis" cuando el príncipe leyó lo de comida gratis, no dudo ni un segundo, y se encaminó hacia la convención.

Mientras tanto, con el Avatar team (adoro ese nombre!! XD)

Sokka: -a Aang- ya llegamos?

Aang: no…

Sokka: ya llegamos?

Aang: no…

Sokka: ya llegamos?

Aang: no!! Te diré cuando lleguemos ok? Hartas!!!

Toph: hey! Esta preocupado X Katara…

Aang: creo que yo estoy mas preocupado X ella que los dos juntos asi que Sokka, callate!!!

Toph: ¬¬ ((idiota))

Aang: q?

Toph: ¡¡MPH!!

Sokka: jeje… alguien celosa?

Toph: ¬///¬ ((2… 2 idiotas))

Aang: de que hablan?

Sokka: feh! De nada que tu pekeña mente inmadura entienda…

Aang: ahora si Sokka, hemos llegado… pero para que no nos descubran…- Aang hizo una pequeñaza humera (o sea mucho humo alrededor de Appa XD q no recuerdo en este momento como se decía ok? ) de color negro, cubriendo al bisonte- pero será una mejor idea bajar un poco alejado de pueblo para que no nos vean…Yip Yip!!!-asi que Appa fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo fuera de la ciudad.

Sokka y Aang bajaron con cuidado a Katara, Aang le brindo la mano a Toph para bajar (otra vez… -.-) pero ella la rechazó(otra vez!! -.-U).

Sokka: -cargando a Katara- será mejor que nos demos prisa…

Así el AT (Avatar Team XD) se encamino hacia Kyousam…

Cuando estaban X fin afuera de la ciudad… detrás de un muro de piedra…

Sokka: genial!!! Ahora como entramos?

Toph: -mueve la cabeza como diciendo "no puede ser!!"- así –dijo mientras abría paso abriendo una parte del muro que protegía el pueblo- ahmmm… ¿taran?

Sokka: ah, claro… -.-U-dijo entrando con el AT al interior del pueblo.

Era una pequeña ciudad, nadie se había percatado de ellos, estaban muy ocupados haciendo… cosas que hacer (XD) hasta que un pekeño… (Q no tenía nda que hacer XD) los señaló y gritó- Miren!! Es el Avatar!!!-.

Sokka: oh oh…

Aang: esto no es bueno… vdd?

Una multitud se acercó a ellos… así que Toph, Sokka y Aang se prepararon para la batalla, pero, en vez de atacarlos, la multitud los empezó a aclamar…

Toph: -aún en posición de ataque- q alguien me diga que esta sucediendo… X favor…

Guardia: el es el avatar? Si tan solo es un niño…

Sokka: señor!! Mi hermana esta muy herida… ¿podrían ayudarnos y hacer las preguntas después?

El guardia se ofreció a llevar al AT a la convención… para que allí pasaran la noche, así q mientras tanto… con el principito insensible de la nación del fuego q cree que una fan suya lo va a traicionar poniéndole un sombrero…

Zuko: ya entendí, ya entendí… ya te pedí disculpas X octava vez…

KP: yo te diré cuando sea suficiente ok? Como decía… Zuko X fin había llegado a la convención, ahí, preguntó X Mushi (se llamaba así su tío no? Al menos en la versión de EU -.-U), ahí le dijeron en que habitación estaba y se fue directo hacia allá…

Zuko: tío!!!- dijo sonriendo.

Iroh: Zuko… es bueno verte –dijo el viejo devolviéndole el gesto.

Zuko: lamento… lamento lo que hice en Ba Sing Se… no se en que estaba pensando…

Iroh: sobrino, en lo que estabas pensando era en el perdón de tu padre… así que no me importa… te perdono…

Zuko: gracias…

KP: -aparece-así nada más Iroh?

Zuko: no te metas ok? O llamaré a mi abogada…

KP: ¬.¬U suertudo…-desparece.

Iroh: no preguntaré… mmm… Zuko, podrías ir a pedir información? No he entendido muy bien la convención…

Zuko: q q???

Iroh: ¿que de qué?

Zuko: nos quedaremos para el festival????

Iroh: es festival?

Zuko: si, es un festival para todos los médicos que vienen de partes del reino Tierra… después del festival se hace la junta/ convención/ como quieran llamarle para comentar ante otros doctores o curanderos nuevos procedimientos de sanación…

Iroh: veo que has estado muy bien informado sobrino…

Zuko: si bueno… cuando estaba con Azula estaba Escuch……O.OUUuu fuck!! la nación del Fuego nos busca!!!

Iroh: ¿?

Zuko: tenemos que irnos de prisa!!! Los de la nación del Fuego podrían hacer chequeos a las habitaciones…

Iroh: jeje, lo único q debes de saber es q ellos no han conquistado aún esta área del reino tierra…

Zuko: eso es una ventaja… bueno… iré a dar un vistazo…-sale del cuarto.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del reino…

Soldado: -hizo una reverencia y dijo- princesa…

Azula: diga soldado…

Soldado: se tienen noticias del agente que mando capturar a la joven maestra agua…

Azula: fracaso su misión no es verdad?- el soldado asintió- no me sorprende… últimamente los soldados de la nación del fuego no dan el ancho…

Mai: Azula… no sería inteligente ir a buscarlos a los pueblos mas cercanos?...

Ty Lee: o buscar pistas en la carta?...

Azula: mmm… la carta decía q la chica estaba muy malherida…

Soldado: princesa…

Azula: puede retirarse!!!

Soldado: de hecho… hay una junta de curanderos en un pueblo llamado Kyousam… lugar perfecto para llevar a un herido sin que la nación del fuego…

Azula: comentario estúpido soldado!!! Cualquier guardia encargado de ese pueblo nos hubiera ya avisado!!!

Soldado: si señorita… lo sien…

Mai: de hecho,-viendo un mapa del reino tierra con colores de rojo los lugares conquistados ya X la nación del F. y de café los que siguen bajo las manos de los de reino T.- Kyousam es un pueblo que no hemos conquistado aún…

Ty Lee: eso significa q no nos hubieran avisado!!!

Azula: si, hubieran hecho TODO lo posible para mantener en secreto al Avatar, siendo su salvador…Mai! Ty Lee!!!

Mai y Ty: si Azula?

Azula: estarán a cargo de las tropas que envíe a hacer inspección en el lugar … si no hay nada… de una buena vez conquístenla…

Mai: si Azula…

Ty Lee: eso significa q… -ojos de corazón- veremos al guapo de la tribu agua?????

Mai: U

Azula: partan de una vez… cuando lleguen avísenme de los avances…

De regreso con el AT…

Sokka: -en una habitación parecida a la de un hotel- gracias señor, fue ud. Muy amable… ñ.ñU

Señor: no hay problema.-sale de la habitación.

Aang: -viendo a Katara en una pekeña cama- bien… es bueno saber que al menos este lugar es seguro para pasar la noche…

Sokka: no lo creo… algo me da mala espina…

Toph: tu siempre tienes mala espina…

Aang: y q hacemos chicos?

Sokka: no creo que Katara vaya a ninguna parte… entonces… vayamos a dar un vistazo por ahí…

Toph: -.-U

Sokka: q? Es un chiste…

Aang: …

Sokka: vamos chico, eso servirá para calmar tus nervios…

A una habitación de ahí…

Zuko: ((si esto no ha sido conquistado X la nación del F. es una GRAN ventaja pero debería…)) o.o?- Zuko hizo una cara de asombro al ver al AT salir de un cuarto… así que el se escondió detrás de una columna(sin que ellos lo vieran) que estaba ahí… para escuchar atentamente la conversación que ellos tenían.

Toph: y a dond… ¬¬

Sokka: q pasa Toph?

Toph: siento la presencia de alguien q no debería estar aki…

Sokka: vamos amiga!! Además, preocupas mas a Aang X Katara… recuerda q está sola en la habitación…

Zuko: ((Ka… Katara???))

Toph: de acuerdo… pero conste eh…

Aang: te preocupas demasiado…

Toph: solo lo suficiente…

Sokka: ya dejen de pelear hombre!!! Parecen novios!!!

Toph y Aang: CALLATE!!! ¬////¬

Sokka: -jalándolos del brazo hacia fuera del edifico- mejor vayamos a divertirnos y regresaremos en la noche para ve si Katara a despertado ok?

Así los 3 chicos salieron del edificio…

Zuko: -saliendo de su escondite- Ka… Ka… Kata… Katara???

KP: -aparece- ah! Veo que la recuerdas huh…

Zuko: si, la joven de la cueva…

KP: q además traicionaste y casi matas…

Zuko: hey! ELLA se interpuso en mi camino…

KP: entonces descontemos eso, casi la matas!! Y bn q la quieres …

Zuko: q no la iba a mat… momento… y no la amo!!! ¬///¬

KP: cuanto apuestas?

Zuko: -va a la habitación del AT y mira a Katara en el camastro- ves no la…

KP: vela a los ojos y dime que no te gusta?

Zuko: no me… -Zuko se detuvo y la empezó a mirar, se notaba luego, luego que sus labios de color rojo claro eran lo que mas le llamaba la atención al joven príncipe…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buró…

Vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón…

Y todo este tiempo te he mentido pues tus besos no son lo mejor… y así termina otro capi de este gran fic by me!!! XD la vanidad ok gente?

Zuko: MUY vanidosa…

KP: despertaste ñ.ñU

Zuko: y de que me perdi?

Sokka: idiota!!! –empieza a ahorcar a Zuko-

Zuko: O.O WTF???

KP: - le da un zape a Sokka.

Sokka: -suelta a Zuko y se empieza a sobar- hey!!

KP: no trates así al príncipe de la nación del Fuego Sokka…

Zuko: y desde cuando señorita vanidad me defiende?

KP: desde que una fan tuya te protege…

Zuko: ah si! Mi ABOGADA…

KP: sep ¬¬ suertudo…

Sokka: osea que yo no tengo abogad?

KP: nu…-con una sierra eléctrica- eso solo significa una cosa…

Sokka: q debo correr vdd? –KP afirma con la cabeza- oh oh…

KP: -prende la sierra eléctrica- muajajajaaajajaaaa cof cof cof…

Zuko: ja! Esa risa malvada no… y NUNKA te saldrá…

KP: feh! Eso no salva a Sokka de su destino… -apunta con su sierra a Sokka-

Zuko: oye KP… antes de q comiences con tu matanza… podríamos contestar reviews?

KP: -apaga su sierra y desaparece- siempre puedo dejar de torturar a alguien para contestar reviews saben?

Sokka: te volviste bipolar?

KP: feh! Solo un poco…

Zuko: y el primero dice…

Gatitarebulera

me encanta tu fic, y sobre zuph no se oye tan mal(no se xque pero me gustan las parejas disparejas 0.o ) sobre el fic lo unico que tienes que mejorar es separar las acciones de los dialogos con esto(-) ejm: 

katara:zuko yo te amo-mientras se acercaba hacia los labios de el joven principe- y simpre lo hare.

zuko:igual yo katara, igual yo- para entonces acortar la distancia entrelos dos jovenes y dar a paso un apasionado y deseado beso.  
-  
pero no te desanimes que para ser tu primer fic lo haces excelentemente bien. continualo plis…

KP: jeje… me gustan esos diálogos saben?

Zuko: ¬¬

Sokka: te ruego que no los uses!!!

KP: ya veremos…

Zuko: maldita!!!

KP: si, si… ja! Alguien que X fin apoya el Zuph!!

Zuko: ni hablar!!! Estas loca!!.

KP: si lo se… ah!!! Ya mejoré un poco en lo de las acciones no crees? ..ñ.ñU gracias X la recomendación…

Sokka: next!!

girl-uchiha

no ta atrevas a hacer el Zuph, no me agrada nadita... se llevan demasiados años ¬ ¬... a todo esto, ¡deja ya de atormentar alprincipe Zuko! ya a sufrido demasiado como para que lo sigas molestando T-T.  
una preguntita... ¿puedo participar yo tambien en el fic?, me gustaria hacerlo, si me dejas o no aqui te pongo mi correo o me contestas por reply, jeje... me gustaria ser tu amiga, ya que ambas tenemos una gran imaginación jeje.  
p.d. toph se esta escondiendo detras del escritorio  
chao y cuidate mucho

Toph: -desde algun lugar- no es cierto!!!

KP: o.ô? – va a revisar detrás del escritorio y ve a Toph- o.O

Toph: ehmm… jeje ñ.ñU

KP: Toph... anda, vete a la mansión…

Toph: si… u.uU –sale del cuarto de KP-

Zuko: la mandaste con Maka?

KP: sep, ah mira!! Tu abogada dejando review…

Zuko: XP

KP: ¬¬ algun dia Zuzu… algún dia será… ¬-¬

Zuko: O.o

KP: next review?

Zuko: O.o dice…

el dragon oscuro

no esta mal aunque eres algo cruel con los personajes pero dile a katara que esta muy bonita haber que dira zuko ajajajajjajaajajajjajaja bueno siguele y sigue torturando a sokka bye paz…

KP: cruel? Yo??? Pero si soy tan solo una linda niñita de 12 años ñ.ñU…

Zuko: -cerrando el puño- ((no dire nada, no dire nada, no dire nada, no dire nada…)) – sonrisa con tic-

Sokka: eso ni tu te la crees niña… ¬¬

KP: cierto XD… pero bueno… -ve a Zuko- q onda contigo tío?

Zuko: nada ñ.ñ –sonrisa con un GRAN tic-

KP: neta?

Zuko: -histerico- SI!!!

KP: calma…

Zuko: estoy calmado!!!! ¬.¬UUuu

Sokka: O.o seguro…

KP: ehmm… no dijo nada Dragon …

Zuko: sfjaposjopfnseidhf!!!!

KP: ehmm… olvidalo!!!

Zuko: asklfhsanfñdiyveifsnf

Sokka: hey!!! Esa es MI hermana!!1 ¬-¬

Zuko: -manda una mirada asesina a Sokka-

Sokka: O.OU

Zuko:f sifhonvgfiñsrg

KP: -ignorando a Zuko- ehmmm…. Eso fue todo Sokka?

Sokka: Ssss… esperen!!! ¬¬ como q torturarme!!??? Si soy un galán… –lentes de sol estilo MSN XD-

KP: aja… lo que digas…

Sokka: ¬¬

KP: esos fueron todos los reviews!!!

Sokka: nos veremos!!

KP: y dejan reviews!! ñ.ñ

Zuko: ylihbvtuiwe!!!

KP: sayonara!!! ñ.ñUU ba bae!!


	5. Varios inconvenientes

Kp: Hi World!!

Zuko: q siempre estas de buen humor?

KP: nop…

Sokka: ehmm… chicos…

KP: q?

Sokka: al capi!!

KP: ay!! Ya voy, ya voy ¬.¬

------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5 Varios inconvenientes

En el transporte de la familia real…

Ty lee: no sabes como odio andar en estas cosas Mai… son… desesperantes u.u

Mai: bno… será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando… llegaremos en unas cuantas horas a Kyousam, y eso si no tenemos inconvenientes…

Ty Lee: inconvenientes?

KP: -aparece de la nada- si, como este… -hace aparecer una roca gigante frente a al carruaje no dejándolos pasar.

Mai: tenías que hacerlo??

KP: hey! Necesitaba tiempo y fue la ÚNICA excusa q se me ocurrió… ok?-desaparece.

Ty Lee: y ahora cómo la quitaremos?

Soldado: señoritas, esperen aki…

Mai: genial! Solo faltaría que empezase a- caen truenos y una ligera lluvia- -.-Uu

Ty Lee: inconvenientes huh?

Mai: inconvenientes…

Mientras tanto…

Sokka: rayos! Empiezan a caer gotas de agua… -cae un aguacero- genial! Lo que faltaba…

Aang: -refugiado debajo de un árbol-será mejor que vayamos con Katara…

Señor: avatar, 2 cosas… una… es una estupidez refugiarse debajo de un árbol… hay rayos recuerda? Y dos… su torre esta muy lejos de aki…

Aang: a que se refiere?

Señor: vayamos a un lugar menos mojado y se los diré…

En otro lugar…

Zuko: -sentado en el camastro al lado de Katara- rayos! Ya va a venir el Avatar y sus amigos… será mejor que me vaya…-le hizo un ligero gesto de alegria a Katara y salió de la habitación, y se encaminó a la de su tío.

Iroh: rayos!! Yo quería probar el té hecho con plantas medicinales T-T

Zuko: ya será mañana tío… seguro que repetirán el festival mañana a causa de lluvia…

Iroh: yo espero! –observa a Zuko que está observando X la puerta- que sucede sobrino?

Zuko: No es nada tío… mejor vayamos a dormir… -al decir estas palabras, el joven príncipe solo se recostó en la cama que daba hacia la puerta, se notaba que estaba un poco preocupado X algo.

En un lugar mas seguro para el AT…

Aang, Sokka y Toph: WTF????

Señor: como escucharon, no podrán salir de este edificio hasta que se calme la lluvia… ni al edificio 2… se quedarán aki, en el edificio5!

Aang: pero… pero… pero… pero Katara esta alla!!!

Señor: ella estará bn… de seguro la están cuidando…

Sokka y Aang: y si no???

Toph: y ahora quienes son los que se preocupan demasiado eh? ñ.ñ

Sokka: callate! ¬¬

Señor: ella debe estar bien…

Aang: -suspiro- eso espero…

En el edificio 5…

Zuko: tio?- dijo remeciendolo un poco-

Iroh: -entre dormido- afaphosapjj… deja dormir Zuko- el viejo se volteo y reconcilió el sueño.

Zuko: -murmurando- no es tan tarde… y que tal si solo vamos a dar un vistazo al cuarto de la joven? Mmm… no Zuko!!! No debemos entrometernos con una enemiga!!!...

Zuko: Xq no? Solo será un vistazo… solo un pekeño vistazo ñ.ñ

Zuko: de acuerdo… pero pekeño eh!!

Zuko: seguro ñ.ñ

KP:-solo la voz- hablas solo amigo!!!

Zuko: ahmm… no…ñ.ñ

KP: y yo soy la loca???? Oukaay…

Zuko salió de su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su tío, y se encamino a el cuarto donde se supone que debería estar el AT…

Zuko: -a punto de abrir la puerta- y si los otros tipos llegan? Bueno, defenderían a su amiga que está inconciente… pero yo soy mas fuerte que ellos juntos!!! (cof el autoestima cof)- entonces abrió la puerta y vio a una mujer sentada al lado de Katara- O.O?

Encargada: ah! X fin vino alguien!!! Señor, gracias X venir… ya me tenía que ir…

Zuko: eh?

Encargada: si! Usted debe ser el acompañante de esta joven, no?

Zuko: ah yo…

Encargada: bueno… ya va a despertar pronto… tal vez mañana X la mañana… asi que… eso es muy bueno no cree?

Zuko: o.o… este yo…

Encargada: me retiro- y salió de aquel lugar.

Zuko: -suspiro- creo que si… entonces hoy será la última noche que te podré ver sin que intentes matarme… u.u…

Katara: …

Zuko: eso lo tomaré como un si… jeje… entonces si el equipo del Avatar no pasará hoy la noche aki… creo que lo haré yo ñ.ñU-se recostó en otra cama que estaba al lado de la de la chica y se puso a pensar _"Y… Xq estoy haciendo esto? No debería estar con ella… no soy asi… o cambie? Acaso… acaso estoy sintiendo algo que nunca antes había sentido X alguien?..." _entre otros pensamientos, pero se quedó un poco dormido.

En otro lado del reino tierra…

Soldado: hemos logrado quitar la roca

Mai: ya era hora soldado!!!

Ty Lee: saldremos ya? Empiezo a desesperarme de este carruaje…

Soldado: X supuesto señorita…

Mai: entonces… a que hora haremos el ataque al pueblo soldado?

Soldado: en 1 o 2 horas a lo mas, en la madrugada, a esa hora los agarraremos desprevenidos y… no daremos oportunidad de escapar al avatar…

Ty Lee: y los aprisionaremos?

Mai: obviamente Ty Lee…

Ty Lee: me muero X ver al chico-agua ñ.ñUUuu

Mai y los soldados: - . -U

Ty Lee: asi que, vámonos de una buena vez soldado!!! Y dígale a Azula que surgió un inconveniente, vamos retrazadas, pero que el ataque esta mejor planeado que antes…

Soldado: si señorita!!! Ahora mismo mandamos al halcón para avisarle a la princesa…

En otro lugar no muy lejos pero tampoco cerca, Zuko veía unos ojos azules muy hermosos, y unos labios rosas que no pudo contener la tentación de probarlos… así que este se iba acercando a ellos hasta el punto que el pudo poner uno de sus dedos sobre los hermosos labios de la chica y los acaricio, estos se le hacían conocidos… aunque no sabía donde los había visto, no le importaba, el solo quería probarlos… pero al momento que el iba a besar a la joven, despertó de su profundo sueño…

Katara: por fin despertaste traidor…-dijo apuntándole con varias"navajas" de hielo que flotaban por un movimiento de agua-control que Katara había hecho- qué rayos haces aquí Zuko? Dónde están mis amigos? Dónde está mi hermano? Qué les hiciste?

Zuko: -sin ninguna preocupación y con toda calma- nada, y no lo se, no los he visto desde que salieron… - ve hacia la ventana- y veo que aún esta aguacerando, así que yo supongo que estan refugiados en algún lugar…

Katara: MIENTES!!!-dijo lanzando una navaja hacia el chico de ojos ámbares, pero este logro esquivar esta con facilidad.

Zuko: Xq habría de hacerlo? Que gano yo con mentirte?

Katara: yo… yo… yo… yo… no te creo! Dame una razón para creer que no los hayas secuestrado…

Zuko: porque entonces tu NO estarías aki…

Katara: esa no es valida!!

Zuko: crees que te hubiera dejado aki? Vamos!! Me los hubiera llevado entonces a todos, o si no solo al monje…

Katara: y nos hubieras matado?

Zuko: asi es…

Katara: eres una bestia!!!

Zuko: no, es mi naturaleza… así me criaron… así soy, y nunca cambiaré…

Katara: en aquella cueva creí que tenías un poco de amabilidad… incluso iba a curarte!!! No se como pude pensar en hacer eso… terminaste traicionándonos…- después de decir esto sintió como si sus fuerzas la abandonaran y tiro las navajas que estaban en el aire, rompiéndose estas; la chica soltó unas cuantas lágrimas… pero las seco al instante- ((Vamos Katara!!! Este tipo no vale tus lágrimas!!))

Zuko: un poco de amabilidad? Mpf! Yo? El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego? Hijo del Señor del fuego Ozai? En que estabas pensando campesina?

Katara: pudiste ser la excepción!!!-dijo con mucha fuerza- pudiste escoger ser alguien bueno!!! No tener que ser así!!! Tenías la opción de escoger tu camino… pero no!!! Seguiste el de tu padre… seguiste el camino de ser un…un… un… no tiene nombre lo que es tu padre!!! -dijo la chica; a Zuko, estas palabras le recordaron a su tío, cuando este le decía a su joven sobrino que podía elegir su destino, y no seguir el de sus antepasados, y por supuesto, no cometer sus mismos errores, estas palabras le causaron… dolor, pero lo disimulo- pudiste elegir… pudiste elegir…

Zuko: ja! No es verdad… yo tenía marcado mi destino desde que nací!!!

Katara: el destino lo va creando uno mismo con sus decisiones propias… eso de tener marcado tu destino es una estupidez!!!

Zuko: Ja! Cada vez me das mas risa! Quién te enseño esto?

Katara: no lo recuerdo… pero probablemente a ti ya te lo dijeron antes de que yo te lo dijera, y probablemente te lo dijo tu tío!-esto dejo frío a Zuko.

Zuko: el no habla de estupideces como esta!!-dijo volteando a ver a otro lado, para disimular su cara de tristeza X no hacer caso a su viejo tío antes.

Katara: no son estupideces!!! Son enseñanzas de la vida!!

Zuko: aún así el NO habla de eso…

Katara: entonces X estas volteando ver hacia otro lado eh?

Zuko: Xq no quiero mirarte a ti… X ese simple hecho…

Katara: ja! Acaso es Xq soy una simple campesina? Entonces tendrás que mirarme a los ojos y decirmelo en la cara- Zuko cerró los ojos y siguió ignorándola, así que esta se enfureció con ese acto tan infantil que hizo el joven de no mirarla y tomo su cara, girándola- ahora si príncipe, dílo!

Zuko se enojo Xq ella lo tomo de la cara y estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, pero se tranquilizó y le dijo- eres una simple…- pero no pudo terminar la frase Xq abrió los ojos en ese momento y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules mar de la chica, se le hicieron bonitos, que digo bonitos, bellos, le parecieron hermosos- y linda campesina…-dijo este perdido en su mirada.

Katara: uh? O.o???

Zuko: yo…-el joven seguí perdido en aquella mirada, y se fue acercando poco a poco a la ojiazul, poco a poco, la chica quedó atónita, esta no podía creerlo… ¡¡¡El príncipe de la Nación del fuego iba a besarla!!!

Katara: Zuko, qué diablos estas…-pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por una sirena… … no sabían que sucedía… Zuko reacciono al momento de que empezó a sonar la sirena.

Zuko: diste aviso a alguien!!! Traidora!!!

Katara: mira tu quien habla de traiciones!!!

Zuko: no puedo creer que te… O.OU ((no puedo creer que casi la haya besado!!!))

Katara: no puedo creer que no te hubiera matado cuando estabas dormido!!!

Zuko: y yo casi hago una estupidez!!! Me fue peor q a ti…

Katara: y yo estoy en presencia de un deshonorable! (n/a: auch! Eso debió doler)

Zuko: O.O ¬/¬ traidora!

Katara: príncipe deshonorable!!!

Zuko: yo… arrrg!! Ya me las…-no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir X que una bola de fuego atravesó la ventana, seguida por otras 5- WTF???

Katara: qué fue eso?- dijo observando como se quemaba la cama donde ella estaba inconsciente hace un rato sin poderse mover por el calor que producía, solo soltó un grito de pánico al ver las llamas y se quedo quieta ahí mirando y gritando.

Zuko: tonta!!!- la tomo de la mano y la jalo de aquella habitación que se comenzó a incendiar al instante, cuando salieron de la habitación, vieron que eran ya los únicos que estaban en las instalaciones, pero observaron al mismo tiempo, que el lugar se estaba incendiando. El joven príncipe se arranco un pedazo de la ropa que llevaba y recordó que la chica llevaba agua en su cantimplora, así que la abrió y humedeció el pedazo de su ropa para ponérselo en nariz y boca de la maestra agua.

Cada vez había mas humo que no los dejaba ver, y Zuko solo iba jalando a Katara de aquél lugar, miró que la salida estaba bloqueada X q una de las columnas ya se había caído. Así que el chico, rápidamente, buscó una salida alternativa de allí, y al fondo del pasillo, logró ver que una de las bolas de fuego había abierto una salida… mas bien… una "salida", pero por ahí podían escapar, Zuko se estaba empezando a asfixiar con el humo de aquel lugar, pero no se rindió, siguió corriendo de la mano de la chica hacia la "salida" provocada X una bola de fuego…

Mientras esto sucedía con Zuko y Katara, con el otro pedazo del AT…

Aang: el edificio 2 se está quemando!!! Katara!!!-dijo el niño entre gemidos.

Toph: calma Aang- dijo subiendo una roca a la altura de su cabeza y arrojándosela a un soldado de la nación del Fuego.

Sokka: Hermanita, espero que estes bien…

Toph: y decían que me preocupaba demasiado eh?-dijo enterrando a un rinoceronte Kimodo (n/a: traducción del ingles, los animales en los que van los soldados de la nación del fuego (véase en El Dia Del Avatar) para mayor información, favor de entrar en avatar spirit . net XD)con todo y jinete en el suelo- solo me preocupaba lo suficiente… idiotas mph!

----------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) Sola y recordando mientras los segundos van pasando

No se como te podré olvidar…

Cae la lluvia en la ventana dibujando tu mirada…

Un instante es una eternidad…

Estoy cansada de soñar… sin ti…

Confundir la realidad…

Y no se si volverás, para amarme y esperar, sin pedirme nada mas, si pudiera ser verdad ya no habría oscuridad… y así termina!!! Muajajajajaaj!!!!

Zuko: estas loca

Sokka: sep

KP: nah! Es solo que estoy feliz n.n

Zuko: mejor me ahorro mis comentarios…

Sokka: es el momento de responder reviews!! - Y EL PRIMERO DICEEEEEEE….

girl-uchiha

je, que bonito capitulo. me alegra que hayas contestado mi review... pobre Sokka...bueno ni modo, no me interesa defenderlo XP... ¡gracias por tratar un poco mejor a Zuko!, la proxima vez iremos al makai! (Zarb: ¬¬). nnU... bueno, eso es todo, gracias y besos!!  
p.d. T-T perdón toph, besos zuko y...sokka...m... que dios se apiade de tu alma.  
jeje adios!!

Sokka: ¬.¬U

Zuko XP

Sokka: dios, apiadate de mi alma!!!

KP: lamentablemente, dios no va avenir a salvarte ñ.ñ

Zuko: oye KP!! Torturalo después de contestar reviews ok?

KP: u.u ok

Sokka: aki voy a morir!!!

Toph: -solo se escucha la voz- X q diablos crees que escape?

Zuko: buen punto…

KP: gracias por el review!! Asi que seguimos con Dragon Oscuro…

Sokka: se cambio el nombre de nuevo?

KP: ay Sokka, dejalo… y dice!

el dragon oscuro

que onda aqui el dragon oscuro si no me recuerdan soy el dragon del kaos solo que me cambie el nombre pero bueno siguele ta muy bien...tortura a sokka Y QUE LE DUELA y zuko espero no haberte hecho enojar no la verdad si katara esta de 10 no me prestas y katara phantom te informo que saldras en el show de preguntale ya veras suerte y paz…

KP: ves Sokka? Todos quieren que te torture n.n

Sokka: T-T y mis fans?-cri cri cri- T-TU

Zuko : -tic con risa nerviosa- claro que no me enoje… jeje jeje…

KP: Zuzu, daijoubu?

Zuko: si, Xq no habría de estarlo?

KP: ahmm… Xq te pidieron prestada a tu novia?

Zuko y Sokka: no es mi novia / no es su novia!!! –se miran mutuamente feo-

KP: n.nU preguntale!! Adoro ese show XD

Sokka: si, y tus preguntas son MUY estupidas…

KP: se me fue la inspiración esta vez ok?

Zuko: dinos algo q sea novedad no cuentos viejos!!!

KP: ¬.¬ -saca el termo rojo y mete a Zuko y a Sokka-

Zuko y Sokka dentro del termo: WTF???!!

KP: lo siento chicos… NAH! La vdd no lo siento –empieza a agitar el termo-

Zuko: .

Sokka: con q esto se siente!! -

Zuko: KP!! Detente…

KP: nos vemos!!! Y dejen reviews!!!

Zuko: KP STOP!!!

KP: sayonara!!

Zuko: girl-uchiha te asesinara!!!

KP: nah! Es divertido ñ.ñ-lo sigue agitando- sayonara matta ne!!


	6. Sois no tan mala persona, Zuko

KP: Hi world!!! n.n…-sentada en una silla, con sus manos y pies con esposas e inmóvil- ahmm, Zuzu, ehmm… como decirlo?…

Zuko: -al lado de KP jugando con un par de llaves- sabes q no te voy a soltar… además, te ves tan pacífica amarrada…

Sokka: o.O

Zuko: q?

Sokka: ¡¡¡¡SADOMASOQUISTAS!!!!

KP: O.o

Zuko: ¿¿¿QUÉ???

Sokka: si!! Amarraste a KP porque tu…

KP: -interrumpe a Sokka antes de que diga… cualquier cosa n.nU-va a ser noche de Luna llena, hasta donde yo se, imbecil!!! Sabes que les sucede a los hombres lobo, chicas lobo en mi caso, esas noches?

Zuko: seee… y si ya da problemas cuando "controla" sus poderes… te imaginas cuando no los controle!!??

Sokka: -se queda pensando- O.OU

KP: ya lo imaginó…

Zuko: mejor al fic…

Sokka: completamente de acuerdo contigo…

KP: seee… un momento, Sokka de acuerdo con Zuko… O.o ahora si que lo he leído todo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6 No sois tan mala persona, Zuko

Sokka: Maldita sea!!!-dijo esquivando algunas de las lanzas de los soldados- son demasiados!!!

Aang: esto NO es bueno…

Toph: rayos!!! Además la preocupación X Katara…-enterrándole los pies a un soldado y golpeándole la cara-esto no nada bueno…

¿?: Hola de nuevo guapo… ¿bailas conmigo?

Sokka: - . - no…

¿?: La misión fue capturarlos Ty Lee… no coquetearles…

Ty Lee: lo se Mai…

Aang: mas problemas, vdd?-diciendo esto Mai levanto la pierna y salieron volando unos shurikens hacia Aang, pero este logro esquivarlos.

Sokka: -evadiendo los golpes de Ty Lee- creo que eso responde tu pregunta…

Ty Lee: no sabes cuanto amo cuando parece que bailamos…

Sokka: -evadiendo a Ty Lee- detesto cuando ella es así…

Toph: opcio…

¿?: Señorita Toph?

Toph, Aang y Sokka: señor Iroh!!!/ ¿Exgeneral Iroh?

Iroh: lo mismo pregunto…

Mai: un traidor Ty Lee…

Ty Lee: yo no lo veo como un traidor…

Mai: es un enemigo de la nación del fuego!

Iroh: Ty Lee… estás trabajando con (n/a: léase, BAJO EL CONTROL DE) Azula? Pero si tú eras una linda chica.

TL: pero tenía la obligación de acudir al llamado de la princesa…

Iroh: no TENIAS…

TL: si tenía…

Sokka: -observando la platica de Iroh y Ty Lee- hora del Plan B chicos…

Toph y Aang: Plan B?

Sokka: -se va corriendo- huir!!!

Mai: que valiente… - . -U

Aang: no Sokka!!! Este pueblo nos necesita!!!

Toph: q te diría Katara Aang?

Aang: algo así como… los soldados de la nación del fuego nos perseguirán!!! Se irán de aki si nosotros nos vamos!!!

Sokka: bn dicho amigo!!! –montado en Appa con Momo al lado - ahora suban de una vez!!!-dijo este brindándoles la mano para subir al animal-

Toph: no podemos dejar al señor Iroh solo!!

Iroh: váyanse sin mi…

Toph: no me iré sin usted!!!

Sokka: testaruda la niña vdd?

Aang: solo un poco…

Toph: ¬.¬U

Iroh: esta bn…- Iroh y Toph subieron rápidamente, seguidos de Aang, para salir a toda velocidad de aquella ciudad-

Mai: q no escapen!!!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Xq ellos ya habían desaparecido entre las nubes.

TL: Xq "#$!!(& tantos inconvenientes, eh!!???

KP: -solo la voz-Xq se me da la gana!!! Además los bnos deben de ganar siempre!!! Y como escritora…

Mai: estas hablando de ti… a ti no te importa quien gane…

KP: buen punto… -mirada malvada- mmm… ya se me ocurrirá algo para estropearles el viaje, pero X ahora… dejadme seguir!!

Mientras esto sucedía en la pequeña ciudad de Kyousam, en el bosque…

Cuando Zuko y Katara por fin se detuvieron, miraron a su alrededor, era un bosque con altos pinos, X eso no alcanzaban ver mucho el cielo mas que una que otra estrella, de fondo se escuchaban algunos pájaros y una cascada no muy lejana a la cual se fueron acercando para beber un poco de agua. Zuko se fijo en una pequeña cueva q estaba al lado de la cascada y entro en ella.

Zuko: ((bueno, creo que aquí pasaremos la, o mas bien, lo que queda de noche del dia de hoy))

Katara: genial!!! Dime algo peor q estar contigo Zuko.

Zuko: estar perdida CONMIGO…

Katara: no sabes que consolador eh?

Zuko: -recolectando varitas y todo tipo de madera para hacer una fogata- al menos podrías ayudarme…

Katara: no, lo siento… aún no puedo moverme muy bien.

Zuko: mmm… y Xq estabas inconsciente e campesina?

Katara: y deja de llamarme campesina principe…

Zuko: Xq campesina?

Katara: waaaa!!! –se le abalanza y cae sobre el para intentar golpearlo pero en vez, se quedo mirando a sus ojos ámbares (n/a: ojos ámbares-baba- imagínense la imagen Zuatara!!! –KP saca su cámara y empieza a tomarles fotos así-)

Zuko: o.ô?

Katara: tienes unos bonitos ojos…

Zuko: O.o?

Katara: ((yo dije eso!!???))- se levanta al instante y disimula su sonrojo(n/a: fue bno mientras duró –guarda su cámara-) - es decir q tus ojos no son tan feos, esq para ser un chico de la Nación el Fuego no tienes feos ojos…

Zuko: O.o?

Katara: mejor olvidalo n/////////////nU

Zuko: seguro… campesina-dijo el joven burlonamente.

Katara: eres un!!! ¬.¬ ((respira Katara!! Tendremos q aguantarlo hasta q salgamos de aquí…)) … O.OU tanto tiempo!!???

Zuko: ¿huh?

Katara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Soy muy joven para volverme loca, hay tantas cosas que no he hecho aún… T-T

Zuko prendió una fogata con unos pedazos de madera q fue encontrando alrededor de la cueva y rió un poco, algo le parecía divertido.

Katara: y de que rayos te ríes principito!!???

Zuko: si me dejas de llamar así te lo diré.

Katara: está bien ¬¬, solo con una condición…

Zuko: así q ahora tu pones condiciones eh? está bien… cual?

Katara: mi nombre no es campesina, sino, Katara.

Zuko: de acuerdo…

Katara: y me dirás q es tan gracioso pri… Zuko?

Zuko: promete no enojarte demasiado…

Katara: whatda-? ¬.¬ q hiciste Zuko?

Zuko: no estamos perdidos, solo fue para q te espantaras…

Katara: o sea que… ¬.¬U

Zuko: prometiste no enojarte!!!

Katara: esta… esta bien… ¬¬

Zuko: -bostezo-

Katara: será mejor que duermas…

Zuko: no, no estoy cansado…

Katara: yo dormí todo el día, por así decirlo, por eso no estoy tan cansada, pero seguro que tu no, será mejor que vayas a dormir. Ah! Y prometo no asesinarte mientras duermes n.nU

Zuko: además de que ya te dije que no estoy cansado… no te creo…

KP: no la dejaría matarte de todos modos.

Zuko: ¬.¬ sigo sin creer…

KP: puedes creerme…

Zuko: tu siempre intentas asesinarme KP!!

KP: y hay maneras mas sencillas de hacerlo… y prefiero torturarte yo a ver como intenta matarte Katara… y sus intentos de seguro fracasarian…

Katara: oye!! ¬.¬U

KP: es la verdad…

Zuko: esta bien ¬.¬ -KP desaparece- pero solo dormiré un poco. De seguro tus amigos te están buscando…

Katara: quiénes?... O.O Sokka!! Aang!! Toph !!! Es vdd !! Los había olvidado X unos momentos!!!

Zuko: cálmate, solo será por una noche que no estés con ellos.

Katara: si, bno, creo que intentaré dormir un poco mas, para recuperar fuerzas. Nos vemos por la mañana.

Zuko: seguro. Buenas noches… descansa, Katara.

El chico la había llamado por su nombre. ¿Qué acaso esa había sido la primera vez que Zuko llamaba a Katara por su nombre? ¿Por qué le había sido tan agradable que le desearan buenas noches? Le fue tan lindo, pero…¡¡Eran simples palabras!! Bueno, eran simples palabras con buenos deseos de alguna manera…

Katara apagó la fogata…

La chica no dio mayor importancia a las palabras y quedó dormida…

Pero Zuko no pudo dormir así de rápido como Katara; para su mala suerte. El estaba pensando en ese sueño que había tenido cuando estaba dormido en aquella habitación de la chica. ¿Quién era la mujer de los labios? ¿Por qué se le hacían conocidos? Simplemente el no entendía, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, fue un simple sueño… ¿o no? Estaba confundido, pero aún así, no pudo vencer al gran cansancio que tenía. Así que, como la ojiazul, tan solo se quedó dormido.

En otro lugar del reino Tierra al momento que sucedía esto…

Aang: logramos escapar.

Sokka: no fue tan difícil…

Toph: podemos acampar en algún lugar? Estoy algo cansada…

Sokka: concuerdo

Iroh: sugiero ese lugar-dijo el viejo señalando un bosque- se llama el bosque de las mil estrellas…

Aang: bna idea, ahí no nos encontrarán.

El bisonte volador fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo, desempacaron lo poco que traían porque lo demás se había quedado en Kyousam. Encontraron un buen lugar para dormir, Toph hizo una tienda de roca e Iroh encendió una fogata. (N/a: cuando se acostaron, ordenados de derecha a izquierda quedaron: Iroh, Sokka, Aang y Toph OK?)

Sokka: será mejor que todos intentemos dormir…

Aang: si, pues mañana empezará la búsqueda de Katara y del señor flamitas…

Sokka e Iroh lograron dormir al instante (sueño fácil - . – Xq no me extraña? ) Pero Aang y Toph todavía estaban despiertos.

Toph: me encantaría saber por que se llama el Bosque de las mil estrellas…-Aang pregunto por que y ella respondió- porque deben ser hermosas, me encantaría poder mirarlas. Me encantaría ver tantas cosas…

Aang: bueno… son muy bonitas…

Toph: ya veo…

Aang: jaja

Toph: seguro que yo no soy bonita vdd?

Aang: q? Xq dises eso?

Toph: X q si fuera bonita Sokka se fijaría as en mi…

Aang: Sokka es un idiota - . -U

Toph: eso no quita el hecho de que no se fija en mi…

Aang: -tomo una de sus manos con delicadez y le dijo- realmente eres bonita, no dudes de ello…-el lo decía como amigo, pero después se quedo viéndola fijamente y sonrojo un poco este-((Ella y yo solo somos amigos… no somos nada mas, esto… esto no debe ser…no debería sonrojarme!!))-cada q el chico pensaba una explicación para esa mirada que le hizo hacia que su corazón palpitara mas y mas rápido

Toph: Aang, tu corazón, se aceleró… ¿algo está mal?

Aang: no Toph-fue la respuesta del ojigris- todo esta más que perfecto…

Toph: gracias por estar conmigo…

Aang: no… no hay por que…-fue lo que respondió este antes de quedarse perdido en los labios de Toph.

Toph sonrió… y poco a poco le fue ganando el sueño; al mismo tiempo que a Aang.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Zuko dio un bostezo, se paso las manos por la cara y miró a su alrededor, había algo diferente, además de que estaba más silencioso… algo faltaba… mas bien, alguien, alguien faltaba…

Zuko: ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!! La sucia campesina traidora de seguro fue a avisar a sus amigos mi ubicación…- dijo levantándose de golpe.

Katara: no, la sucia campesina traidora fue a conseguir el desayuno.

Zuko: oh! Jeje, gracias.

Katara: si bueno, no puedo salir de aquí sola, y si te mueres de hambre lamentablemente me las veré negras.

Zuko: pudiste habértelo ahorrado, sabes?

Katara: como sea… -saca de su mochila unos cuantos pescados (n/a: yo tampoco se de donde saco la mochila, ok?)- podrías prender una fogata?

Zuko: seguro… -Zuko salió por unos cuantos pedazos de troncos-

Katara: ((bueno, si eres amable, aunque tu mismo lo niegues))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: Luna quiere ser madre, y no encuentra querer que le haga mujer

Dime luna de plata, ¿qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?

A a… a a…

Hijo de la Luna XD me gusto este capi…

Zuko: muy romántico ¬///¬U

Sokka: mi… hermana está con ese idiota!!!???

Zuko y KP: no soy un idiota/ no es un idiota!!! –se quedan viendo-

Zuko: se Xq no me gusta q me llamen idiota pero tu…

KP: relacion personaje autor n////nU a los reviews chicos???

Sokka: seguro… empecemos con Nardi…

nardi

jejeje estubo muy bueno estubo bueno tortura a sokka es gracioso verlo sufrir jejeje muy buen capitulo me encanto

Sokka: verme torturarme??? O.o

Zuko: pero a mi tambn me tortutraron Y-Y

KP: nah!! No te fue tan mal…

Sokka: claro q si!!!

Zuko: seee… un idiota le dijo a KP q tirara el termo X un barranco… y kasi lo hace!!! O.o

KP: pero no lo hice…

Zuko: pero…

KP: pero no lo hice…

Zuko: tiene razón ¬.¬U

Sokka: next review!!!

girl-uchiha

¡¡kata-chan teniamos un trato!!... la proxima vez Zuko me va a pedir que te demandemos y no voy a poder ayudarte... por favor no seas asi con Zuko T-T (Zarb: si pobrecito... ¿no ves que su papa se paso con el al ponerle nombre de refresco?) u eso no era necesario...  
gracias por contestar mi review como siempre, jeje. perdón Sokka pero, la verdad tu no has sufrido nada en comparacion a Zuko...te agradesco desde el fondo de mi corazón que seas mi amiga, ¡¡sigue asi!!  
p.d. ¡¡muchos besos y abrazos para kata-chan, Zuko y Toph!!  
p.d.2. ... creo que no... no me olvide de nadie... ¡¡Sayonara!!

Sokka: T-T y mis saludos???

KP: uh… vuelvo en un segundo… -se hace fantasma, hace intangibles las esposas y sale volando-

Zuko: no pense en que podría hacer eso para escapar O.o

Sokka: -relee el review- demandarás a KP???

Zuko: -relee- no es una mala idea…

Sokka: O.o

Zuko: si, asi podría quedarme con…-le camban los ojos a verde- no, no la demandare, KP es una bna niña… a la cual quiero mucho… y –saca una hoja en la q escribe "No demandare a KP nunca" y la firma- incluso lo juro!!!!

Sokka: KP, sal de ahí!!!

KP: -sale de Zuko en modo fantasma- como me descubriste???

Zuko: .

Sokka: digamos q "niña a la cual yo quiero mucho" no es algo q Zuko original diría…

Zuko: q paso??? –lee el papel- yo escribi esto??? O.o???

KP: ahí esta tu firma…

Zuko: diablos!!!

KP: XD siguiente review!!!

dragon de la luz

no esta mal buen capitulo buena la pelea de zuko y katara y tus pequeñas intervenciones muy bueno muy bueno el capitulo bueno espero que lo continues y tira el termo a un barranco para ver si sokka sobrevive de milagro bueno continualo

Zuko: asi q tu fuiste el wey q le dijo a KP lo del barranco eh???

KP: ah!! El fue el de la idea… muchas gracias dragon de los mil nombres XD

Sokka: sobrevive al milagro!!!??? Tengo el presentimiento de q me odian ¬¬

Zuko: lalalalaralala

KP: Xq dices eso? n.nU

Sokka: me da la impresión…

Zuko: no, claro q no… aki todos te adoran!! (notese el sarcasmo)

Sokka: yo siempre lo supe (h)

Zuko y KP: - . -U

Sokka: next review!!! (h)

Zuko: lo bajo de las nubes yo o tu KP?

KP: ya veremos quien de los 2… X ahora a los reviews…

Gatitarebulera

me encanta! si por fin zuko esta revelando su otra parte XD. sobre las acciones, ahora si que estan bien. me encanta este fic! es tan gracioso. continualo plis

pd:ten un poco de compasion con el pobre de sokka...na aquien engaño torturalo kukukukukuku.

Sokka: ok, definitivamente me odian…u.u

Zuko: ya lo bajaron de las nubes X nosotros u.u

KP: seee u.u

Zuko: y no tengo otra parte!! ¬-¬

KP: seguro…

Zuko: q insinuas?

KP: nada lalalala

Zuko: asi espero…

Sokka: Y-Y

Zuko: adios gente…

KP: auuuuuuuuuu!!!!

Zuko: dejen reviews!!!

Sokka: y esperamos sobrevivir…

KP: sayonara!!! Auuuu!!!

Zuko: la amarraste de nuevo vdd?

Sokka: no y tu?

Zuko: no… O.O moriremos!!!

Soka: noooo!!! T-T

KP: -ñaka- sayonara…


End file.
